1. Field
The present invention integrates into a Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) Media Routing Server to dynamically manage routable media conferences among distributed networked clients that are sending and receiving RTP media streams.
2. General Background and State of the Art
The following related art may be relevant to this disclosure:    RFC 3261-SIP: Session Initiation Protocol (http://datatracker.ietf.org/doc/rfc3261/)    RFC 3550-RTP: A Transport Protocol for Real-Time Applications (http://datatracker.ietf.org/doc/rfc3550/)    RFC 3711-SRTP: The Secure Real Time Transport Protocol (http://datatracker.ietf.org/doc/rfc3711/)    RFC 4425-RTP Payload Format for Video codec 1 (VC-1) (https://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc4425)    RFC 5109-RTP Payload Format for Generic Forward Error Correction (http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc5109)    RFC 5285-A General Mechanism for RTP Header Extensions (http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc5285)    RFC 6184-Proposed Standard, RTP Payload Format for H.264 Video (http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc6184)    RFC 6190-RTP Payload Format for Scalable Video Coding (http://tools.ietf.org/html/rfc6190)    DRAFT-IETF-AVTCORE-SRTP-EKT—Encrypted Key Transport for SRTP (https://datatracker.ietf.org/doc/draft-ietf-avtcore-srtp-ekt/)    DRAFT-IETF-PAYLOAD-VP8-11—RTP Payload Format for VP8 Video (http://tools.ietf.org/html/draft-ietf-payload-vp8-11)    Eleftheriadis, R. Civanlar, and O. Shapiro, “Multipoint Videoconferencing with Scalable Video Coding,” in J. Zhejiang Univ. —Science A, ISSN 1862-1775 (Online), vol. 7, no. 5, pp. 696-705, May 2006    J.-R. Ohm, “Advances in Scalable Video Coding,” Proc. IEEE, vol. 93, no. 1, pp. 42-56, January 2005.    T. Schierl, K. Gänger, T. Wiegand, and T. Stockhammer, “SVC-based Multisource Streaming for Robust Video Transmission in Mobile Ad Hoc Networks,” IEEE Wireless Commun. Mag. (Special Issue on multimedia in Wireless/Mobile Ad Hoc Networks), vol. 13, no. 5, pp. 96-103, October 2006.    ITU-T and ISO/IEC JTC 1, “Advanced Video Coding for Generic Audiovisual Services,” ITU-T Recommendation H.264 and ISO/IEC 14496-10 (MPEG-4 AVC), Version 8 (including the SVC extension): Consented in July 2007.